Unexpected Wedding
by RealSlytherinGirlAtHeart
Summary: Hermione wakes up to find out Lord Voldemort is forcing her into marriage to one of his Death Eaters. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't open her eyes. Her head felt like she had been hit with a car. Through the pounding she heard a familiar voice near her.

"Hermione, Hermione. You need to wake up now. Please Hermione. Wake up. We need to speak quickly." Said the voice.

The harsh voice softened each time it said her name. A hand was on her shoulder gently shaking her.

None of this treatment agreed with Hermione. She just wanted to sleep and she opened her eyes to tell the wizard to bugger off.

When she did, her caramel colored eyes met the nearly black ones of Professor Snape. She woke with a gasp and tried to sit up, but the hand that had shaken her now held her down firmly. Wide-eyed she looked around and couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there.

"Easy Hermione. I need you to listen, we don't have much time. The Dark Lord has it in his head that in order to win this war we need what Potter has. Mainly your incredible intellect. Now the only way he thinks he can insure your obedience is to have you marry one of his most faithful Death Eaters. In just a few minutes, Mrs. Malfoy will be in here to help you clean up and dress you, and then you will have to marry a Death Eater."

"But how...how did they capture me?"

"You were at your parents' house for the first part of summer, remember?"

"Oh my God! My parents! Are they okay? Oh they must be so worried!"

"Your parents are fine, the Dark Lord did not want you disappearance to be noticed right away, but in order to achieve this, the Death Eaters who grabbed you had to modify their memories. They don't remember you coming home at all."

Hermione took all of this information into her aching head. It didn't make sense to her, but she could not doubt her Professor when he looked at her in that way.

"Professor, who is the man?" She asked nervously. She knew of the temperament of the Death Eaters oh too well, and she dreaded to think of which one her husband might be.

"Please don't call me Professor anymore, my name is Severus. And to ensure your safety, I will be marrying you." With that he gave her one last sad look and departed the room. Narcissia Malfoy quickly came in after his departure. Seeing the look on the younger woman's face, she softened.

"He told you." She stated simply. "Don't worry my dear, everything will work out. Severus wants to protect you, and he would not see you being given away to a violent man."

She helped Hermione from the bed and into a small bathroom. After a thorough wash the older witch spell dried her hair and set about the task of styling it.

"I will make you pretty for your wedding my dear and I will have to find a camera to document your beauty on this sad day. No tears now I don't want to redo your makeup and red eyes do not look good on anyone."

"May I ask you something, Ma'am?"

"Of course dear, but do call me Narcissia. We will practically be family by the end of the day"

"Why are you being so nice to me? After all I am a Muggle-born and best friends with Harry Potter."

"Because dear, I remember what it was like at your age and I would have been scared and humiliated if I was forced into marriage with a man twice as old as myself. But you are taking this rather well. I can't help but admiring you."

The woman led Hermione back into the bedroom where a beautiful white dress was draped on the bed. The tight bust fit Hermione very well and flowed into a lace covered skirt and a short train. The dress had lace sleeves that sat just below her shoulders and a short veil.

A house elf apparated into the room. "The Dark Lord is impatient Mistress Malfoy. Is the girl ready?"

Giving Hermione a quick look Narcissia nodded.

"Now Lucius has kindly agreed, being Severus's closest friend and a father himself to walk you down the aisle He will be on his best behavior and you might be surprised to see that he does in fact have a soft side." Narcissia said with a smirk. Hermione couldn't help but to give the witch a small sad smile.

From her room Hermione was walked down a flight of stairs and found a rather handsome looking Lucius in a black suit with his long silver blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Lucius looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile. "He's a good man girl, you could do worse."

Silently Narcissia put Hermione's arm into her husbands and then magiced the doors open before walking in ahead of the two. In a daze Hermione vaguely recognized Pachelbel's Canon as Lucius led her forward.

The hall was filled with Death Eaters, mostly men with a very small scattering of women. Everyone had looks of loathing or lust on their faces, except for one person.

Severus looked so sad, but when his eyes fell upon his bride a look Hermione never thought she would see his eyes express shone in them. It was clear to her now that Severus actually might love her.

As she slowly approached her soon to be husband another figure stepped out of the shadows and stood by Severus. The evilness in Voldemort's face was directed fully at the oncoming bride. But Hermione was a Gryffindor for a reason and she showed everyone in the hall just how brave she could be. Unconsciously she stood straighter, lifted her chin higher, and narrowed her eyes at the evil Lord. When she reached Severus Lucius put her hand in his and Voldemort said loud enough for the guests to hear.

"She is quite a spit-fire Severus. Are you sure you can handle her?"

Severus did not say anything and pleaded her with his eyes not to speak as well. A priest, clearly being held against his will stepped in front of the pair and began the service.

It went so fast for Hermione, who was still nursing a pounding headache and a rather bruised pride. She wished she could remember exactly how she came to be in this place and in this situation.

When it came time for her to speak she repeated what the priest said in a small voice. Severus said what he had to, and then the priest pulled out his wand and started chanting a long complicated spell over the hand Severus had taken.


	2. Chapter 2

A weak scattering of applause sounded as their lips met briefly. Severus applied minimal pressure and broke contact as soon as a spark of magic ran through them. A perplexed Hermione shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet his eyes, preferring to study the floor. It was clear the witch was distraught, though the look on her face spoke of a silent strength.

Severus put her small, delicate hand in the crook of his arm and led her quickly back down the aisle and out of the hall. He had figured the sooner she was away from the Dark Lord and his servants, the better. He didn't particularly care for their company either. It was always get in, do his duty and get the hell out of there.

"I am going to apparate us to my house now. Please don't be afraid," he said reassuringly as he placed his arm around her small waist and turned on the spot. A familiar pressure squeezed Hermione as she was whisked away with a thunderous crack.

They landed in the front hall of his home. Severus played the perfect gentleman and brought a still stunned Hermione to a comfy chair in the sitting room. She wordlessly sat on the plush cushion and stared straight ahead, purposely avoiding her former professor's piercing gaze.

Severus pondered the witch for a moment, then had an idea. "I will make us some tea, and then we can talk." He disappeared into an adjoining room, leaving her to guess it was the kitchen.

Hermione breathed a sigh and took in the small cozy living room. Three of the walls had built-in book shelves and were filled with wizard and Muggle books alike. So he had good taste in reading. She was relieved that at least there would be some way to pass the time.

Hermione didn't even notice when Severus reappeared, his wand outstretched and busily floating a tray with a small, modest pot of steaming hot tea and some biscuits piled on it. Two mugs were stacked on one another next to the pot. Severus flicked his wand, and the tray settled gently on an oval mahogany coffee table right in front of Hermione. She finally looked at him.

"Eat, you must be starving," he said in a tone that was more of a command than a request. He seated himself on a couch across from the young woman so they could make eye contact as they conversed.

Finding the courage to speak, Hermione said, "Actually, I wasn't hungry until you mentioned it." She leaned forward and took a biscuit and started to nibble on it, ignoring the crumbs that fell into her lap while Severus poured the tea.

"Two sugars and cream for mine, please." She wanted answers to all the questions running through her mind, but Hermione was still too shocked to bring up the most important issue at hand.

However, Severus had no problems addressing the elephant in the room.

"I know how difficult this must be for you, but you must believe that I only have your well-being in mind," he said, setting the teapot down. His black eyes glittered. "I am surprised you haven't already launched a full scale interrogation as to why this...err...arrangement came about. I suppose it is due to stress." He studied the witch's face carefully as he said this.

Hermione sipped her tea, the wisps of steam floating out of her mug. She was silent for a moment more, then lowered the cup and asked, "Did they take my wand?"

Severus half smiled. "Yes, they did, but I convinced them not to snap it."

Hermione looked aghast, but then sighed in relief at this revelation. Well, at least the scum hadn't destroyed it. If she could just get it back, she would have some form of protection should the need arise. Having no wand was like going naked in public. Still, Severus had at least done that much for her, so the least she could do was be cordial.

"Thank you," she said, truly meaning it. Hermione stared at him. "Why are you smiling like that?" His smirk unnerved her to no end.

"The first thing you think about is your wand, not that you are now married to a spy and Death Eater." He said the last part with a bit of malice, but quickly regained his composure.

Hermione pondered this, but chose not to comment. Instead she decided to ask the obvious questions.

"How did Voldemort come to think that marrying me off to a Death Eater would be a good idea?" Hermione decided she would ask one question at a time as to not annoy her...husband. Dear Gods, he really _was_ her husband now.

"I must admit it is my fault, my dear," he said rather cautiously, waiting for the lash back. However, Hermione did not reveal any emotions on her face to either the confession or the term of endearment. He sipped his tea, which was beginning to cool, and continued.

"The Dark Lord had in his mind that he would be more powerful if he had a member of the Order seemingly under his control. Dolohov...requested you. He is still bitter about you getting the best of him at the Ministry. But I had a moment of weakness and that is why you are stuck with me now." He paused for a moment so Hermione could absorb this. "The Dark Lord sensed that I knew more about Potter's whereabouts than I was letting on and he had his most skilled Legiliments penetrate my mind. I didn't stand a chance against all of them so instead I revealed something about myself that I would rather have kept hidden." He seemed to leave her hanging as he drained his tea and set the mug down on the platter.

"What was it Severus?" Hermione pressed, rather impatiently.

"I was in love. With you." He put his face in his hands.

His voice began to tighten, "I put you in the greatest possible danger and the Dark Lord saw this as an opportunity to have you under his control. By binding you to me he believes that you will, by default, be his to command. I cannot express my sorrow for you. I am beyond sorry to have forced you into this situation."

Hermione, unable to bear his grief any longer got up and crossed to the couch he was sitting on. She put her arms around his bent-over form and whispered, "I understand why you did what you did. I do not matter in the larger scheme of things. Saving Harry was of course the right thing to do and things will work out in the end."

Suddenly Severus looked at his new wife, an intense gleam in his dark eyes, "You are too God damn self-sacrificing for your own good, you know." He couldn't help but smile.

"I am just able to see the logic in what you did. I trust you," she said assuredly.

Severus stared at the young woman as she sat by his side, secretly pitying her. "You won't trust me after I tell you the conditions the Dark Lord put into our wedding spell."

Hermione blushed. "I assume it has to do with...err...well, you know."

The blush on her cheeks told him what she was thinking of. Hermione had always been so involved with her studies that she had never had the time or desire to devote attention to young randy wizards.

"Yes, Hermione. I never intended to consummate our marriage," Severus said rather silkily, "but the Dark Lord foresaw this and made the priest put in a restrictor. Our marriage will be void if we don't have sexual relations in forty-eight hours. Then the Dark Lord would know I tried to trick him and we would both be dead."

"Okay. I understand." Hermione was dazed. She was, of course, a virgin and even though she was seventeen and legal in the wizarding world her maturity far succeeded those of her generation and as a result she had never thought of boys her age in that way. She had sometimes wondered what it would be like to date a man older than her, who would be able to keep up with her mentally, but her old Potions Master never crossed her mind.

Now faced with this situation, she decided to look at him with an open mind, not one clouded with thoughts of him as her Professor.

He wasn't the most handsome man, but he wasn't exactly ugly. He had a regal air about him, and his hair, up close, was not greasy, but looked silky. His frame was lean, but as her hands were on his back, she was able to feel the rock hard muscles under his skin. He had a smooth, deep, maybe even sexy, voice. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, and they held back all of his emotions.

He noticed her studying him like one of her books. He was also very aware of her arm still on his back and her close proximity. He inhaled her warm vanilla and sugar smell and made eye contact with her, his eyes rather heated.

"If you are done with your tea and snack I will show you the shower and make us some dinner. Do you have any preferences?" Severus said, clearly trying to make her feel at ease with him.

"Pasta sounds good right now; it has always been a comfort food for me," she murmured.

Hermione felt comfortable telling Severus little details about herself; however she wasn't quite ready to divulge more intimate aspects. He led her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Neither of them wanted to look at the king sized bed, but kept their head and eyes straight forward.

Severus showed her the closet, which had some basic clothes for her. In the bathroom Severus took out some towels for her and then left her to clean herself up.

A hot shower later, Hermione began to feel like a human again. A hungry and tired human.

Picking out simple sweats and a tank-top she looked herself over in the mirror. Dark circles framed her eyes. Her skin was a bit more pale than usual, but her golden brown hair was still its lustrous, curly self.

Taking a few deep breaths she let the smell of the pasta sauce and what smelled like Italian bread float up to her.

The witch made her way down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Severus had his back turned to her as he attended the meal. Hermione carefully studied how he moved; the older wizard had a graceful way of moving. His long dark hair was tied back out of his way and his hands moved swiftly.

Not turning around he said in his usual snarky tone, "Are you satisfied with what you see, my dear?"

Hermione jumped and blushed; embarrassed she had been caught checking out her new husband.

Severus chuckled when he turned around to see his blushing bride looking down at her hands. "It's alright. I was only joking, Hermione." Severus smirked.

"I know you were." The witch tried to look him in his eyes, but could not bear to be even more embarrassed. This was certainly awkward.

She heard a soft sigh come from her husband and then she felt his arms around her.

"I am amazed, Hermione. Any other girl would be a blubbering, crying mess. But not you. You are a very mature young woman. And you have not shed a single tear since you woke up this morning. Why? Are you really able to accept that you are married to the greasy Potions Master?" The feel of her in his arms was positively amazing, but he pushed aside his animal urges.

Hermione pulled back and stared at her hands when she replied. "I think it is foolish to be crying. I know it isn't your fault and that you saved me from an abusive marriage. If Voldemort really wanted me to marry a Death Eater then I am glad the one I had to be landed with was you."

Severus gave her a small smile.

"Why are you being so…" Hermione couldn't think of a good enough word to describe his behavior. "Nice?" she finished lamely. She never thought such a word could describe her old Potion's Master.

"I don't really like being so mean to everyone. Kids, especially the dunderheads I teach, annoy me, and most adults try to use me. So I switch to being the foul git everyone is familiar with to shut off my emotions," Severus explained simply.

"I was never a 'dunderhead' and I would never try to use you. Why did you hate me?"

Severus thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "I never hated you; I just had to hide my true emotions from you and everyone else."

"You loved me, even though I was your student," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Severus brushed a lustrous lock of hair away from Hermione's face. "Yes, as a child I admired your skill and intelligence. As I watched you grow into a young woman, I fell in love with you. You are so beautiful and strong and confident, without the typical Gryffindor arrogance. I had to hide the feelings I was experiencing. I felt horrible, like a pedophile, having thoughts about you when you weren't of age and my student on top of that. That's why I acted the worst toward you. I am sorry for that as well. I was so cruel to you."

"I have already forgiven you, Severus. There is no need to keep apologizing for what has happened. What's done is done, and now we have to learn to live together." Hermione's confidence had returned in full, and she felt a deeper respect for the older wizard.

Severus didn't know what else to say, so instead he quickly kissed the young woman's cheek and went to finish their dinner.

Her new husband turned out to be a surprisingly good chef and the pasta with meat sauce and bread was excellent. He disappeared for a moment after setting the food down at the small table. He came back with a dusty bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"This is a Californian wine, a Moscato, absolutely superb with pasta. I think you will like the sweetness," he said a bit wickedly. He uncorked the bottle.

"I have never had wine before. My parents never drank." She eyed the bottle with uncertainty.

"Well, now you can try some." He poured her a small bit and handed it to her. He watched as she took a cautious sip. Hermione's face lit up.

"Oh, this is really good!"

Severus chuckled.

"I am glad you like it." He poured her some more and they sat down and enjoyed a silent meal. For just a little while things seemed normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! Thank you for reading this, and I am so thankful for the reviews I have been getting. At the moment I am very busy finishing up the school year, but as soon as summer comes around I will hopefully have more time to spend on this story making it much better. For now keep expecting me to update every week.

Sorry for the short chapter this week.

Thank you again everyone!

* * *

When dinner ended Severus showed Hermione the rest of the house. She followed him into his study, his potions lab, and his library. There was only one other bedroom besides the Master bedroom and two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down. Hermione thought the house was quaint and liked it very much. She would be busy cleaning it up because it was obvious Severus neglected most of the small house when he did live here. Finally he led her back to the master bedroom.

"I will say goodnight now."

"You're not going to sleep in your own room?" Hermione suddenly felt guilty for some reason. "That doesn't seem right to me, I have no right..."

Severus cut her off with a swift kiss on her cheek.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, and I will not allow you sleep in that guest room. It's too cold in there without a fireplace."

"Well if it's too cold for me then it's too cold for you as well. I don't mind sharing a bed with you" Hermione said the last part of her sentence so low that Severus thought he heard her wrong.

"Only if you're sure Hermione. I don't want to seem like I am pushing this on you too fast."

"I am a grown woman; I think I can handle sleeping in the same bed as my husband." Hermione, flustered, turned and walked into the room. Severus, skeptically, followed. Hermione was looking through the dresser drawers for something to wear to bed, and she finally found some cotton shirts. Boldly she began to strip down. Everything but her underwear came off and she slipped on the T. Severus tried not to stare at her naked form, but the blush she saw on his cheeks told her he had failed.

"I...I am going to take a shower. Help yourself to a book." Before he left, he lit a fire that instantly warmed the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione thought. "What have I just done? I just invited that man into bed with me."

Nimbly she walked out of the room and found her way to the library. To her surprise, upon closer inspection she found that Severus has a good collection. On one half of the room he had wizard books and on the other half were all Muggle books. Deciding she wanted the comfort of a familiar book she went to the Muggle side and chose her favorite classic. With her nose buried in her book she slowly went back and got into bed.

"Oh my God!" Severus thought. "She invited me to sleep with her. Maybe she does trust me; to a certain extent I'm sure. But I still have to be good, tonight and tomorrow. Then tomorrow night we will have to consummate our marriage. I just hope she doesn't think I am raping her. She is so young and has never... I don't need to worry about it. She has already proven herself to be quite open minded and rational; she understands the situation we are faced with." Severus finished his shower quickly but took extra time to make sure he looked alright before leaving the bathroom. Severus was never a vain man, but it would not do to have his wife think he was ugly.

Hermione, so engrossed in her novel barely looked up when Severus re-entered the room in just his boxers, but she finally noticed him when he was pulling down his side of the covers. Pale skin covered a well-defined, but lean torso. Every inch that was now exposed was pure muscle. Severus had no hair on his chest, but a fine line of dark hair made a trail that disappeared under his boxers.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she took in the man climbing into bed with her. She felt that he could hear her heart pounding in the silence of the room.

"Pride and Prejudice?" He said suddenly. "I didn't think you would be one for romance novels."

Hermione licked her lips and forced her mind to stop replying the image of his body before her eyes.

"I love classic novels, I have read this one many times and I felt the need for comfort right now."

"Of course, I understand." He said pulling a book from inside a draw on his bedside table. It was a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poems and stories.

"Poe? His work suits you. A very dark romance writer."

"Do you like him?"

"Oh yes, I have his complete works. Do you have a favorite?"

"I enjoy the Cask of Amontillado, but The Raven is by far the best."

"I must agree with you Severus. But I like Tell-Tale Heart much more than Cask of Amontillado."

The two forgot about the books in their laps and discussed literature well into the night.

The fire had almost died when Hermione, almost completely asleep and cold, moved her body so she was half lying on Severus, using his chest as a pillow. Severus was startled by her sudden shift, but did not wake her up.

He moved both of their forgotten books to his night table and then gently moved into a more comfortable position.

He looked at the sleeping girl beside him and his heart filled with love and sadness.

"I am so sorry for taking everything from you, my love. I will never be able to make up for the hurt I have caused you and for putting you in this situation. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me."

He kissed the top of her head and drifted off into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there everone! I am terribly sorry for the delay. I was busy with finals and graduation these last few weeks. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

When Hermione woke, early as always, she immediately knew something was different. She was pressed up against a very solid, very warm, very living thing. Her eyes flew open just as she remembered what had happened in the last 24 hours. The man sleeping beside her was her husband, none other than Severus Snape, and she had invited him into bed with her, and she had enjoyed a long conversation about literature with him.

He stirred under her. His strong arms tightened around her holding her closer. Hermione sighed; she enjoyed the feel of this man next to her.

Severus mumbled, "Are you awake?"

"Yes I am." She whispered back.

"Why? It is too early." Severus dramatically threw one of his hands up to cover his eyes. Hermione had to giggle at his antics.

"I have always been an early riser. And I am used to it because of school and all."

Severus groaned. "How am I going to live with you if you always wake up this early?"

Hermione could hear that he was teasing her.

"Well I suppose you will just have to deal with it, honey. After all you are stuck with me."

"I suppose I can manage." Severus said with a smile. He ran his hand down Hermione's side. Suddenly she burst into giggles.

"Stop that! That...that tickles!"

"Oh, you're ticklish?" In a fast motion Severus flipped Hermione off of him and climbed on top of her, pinning her down. A smirk lay on his mouth when he saw her big brown eyes wide with surprise.

"I bet you don't like being tickled." Hermione nodded. "Well, that unfortunate." Severus maliciously started tickling her sides until she was out of breath from laughing and pleading with him to stop.

"I...will get...you back for...that." Hermione gasped.

"I doubt that my dear!" Severus said with a laugh, climbing off of his wife. He could not remember when he had fun like this with anyone.

Hermione, after lying still for a moment more, sat up and looked at her husband. His hair was unkempt and his cheeks were flushed. She found him...very attractive.

Without thinking she put her hand to his face and pressed her lips against his. At first Severus was too shocked to respond to the kiss, but the feeling of her mouth on his and her tongue asking for entrance quickly wiped away all thought.

He opened his mouth and allowed her to explore. Her hands found his silky hair and she threaded her fingers through it, while his hands were on her back and her sides, caressing every inch of her. Hesitantly his hands wandered to her front coming to rest on her flat stomach, begging for permission. She broke off the kiss for a breath, but his mouth still moved, leaving a trail down her jaw and onto her throat. Hermione arched her back to give him more room. Slowly his hands came up and cupped her bra-less breasts. She gasped at the contact and pulled away slightly. But that was more than enough to stop Severus.

"Severus, I..."

"No, I am sorry. I was moving too fast." Severus said quickly. He did not want to hear her apologize for making him so happy.

"Well, we are going to have to move faster if we are going to have sex tonight." She stated.

Severus blanked at her rashness. And yet, she was right. He was going to have to take this girls innocence much before she was ready.

She noticed that Severus was hesitating so Hermione offered to make them breakfast.

"That sounds fantastic, Hermione."

She leaned in and kissed him once more before getting up, pulling him out of bed, and leading the way from the room.

"Let's see what you have in that kitchen. I feel like making some French toast. Does that sound okay?"

Severus wasn't used to people asking him what he liked.

"Umm, yes that's fine."

She smiled at him and it just about broke his heart to see such a breath-taking smile.

Severus watched as she confidently lead him to his, no their, kitchen. His old shirt wasn't quite long enough and with every step she took it showed him more and more of her behind. He smirked at the thought of having his hands on her butt.

"You know I can feel you staring at my ass." Hermione said. "And I know you're smirking."

"Just thinking of getting my hands on you." Severus said as he reached out and pinched the body part he was so fondly staring at. Hermione jumped and squeaked, and then started laughing.

"I never imagined the day you, Severus Snape, would be fooling around and teasing me. Let alone wanting to touch me in such an inappropriate fashion. Professor, I am shocked." Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk at the shocked look on her husband's face as she advanced toward him, forcing his back against the wall.

"I have always admired you Severus, always respected you. But now I feel something completely different." She placed her hands on his chest.

"What kind of spell or potion did you use on me?" She mused, more to herself than to Severus.

"I would never force you to like me Hermione, I think you know that."

"I know."

"And I am sorry for putting you..."

"Please don't apologize again. All this constant regret will make me annoyed with you. Let's try and stay at least civil with each other."

Severus nodded. "We are both stubborn people, I wonder how much we will fight."

Hermione laughed. "I don't want to think about that."

Severus laughed as well. He remembered what the girls temper was like from school. "I don't wish to get on your bad side like Draco did in your third year."

Hermione looked shocked. "How did you know about that? I thought Mal...I mean Draco, would be too mortified to tell anyone he was punched by a girl, and a Muggle-born girl at that."

"You forget that I am a skilled Legiliment. I could tell that something was troubling him after that night so I took a small peek in his mind. He could not stop playing that scene in his head. I think he may have developed a small crush on you."

Hermione burst into laughter again. "Oh, so he is turned on by violence? That's interesting."

"That's not something Draco needs to have publicized."

"But I'm sure Harry and Ron would love to hear that. I think I might drop some hints when I see... Oh." The smile fell from Hermione's face. "I won't be able to see them until the war is over."

"I am so sorry Hermione."

Hermione suddenly exploded.

"Will you please stop saying you are sorry! I don't need to hear you're useless…"

Severus kissed her, cutting off the rest of her rant. Once he was sure she wouldn't continue he broke the sweet contact. Hermione opened her mouth, but he stilled her with his hand.

"I will never be able to stop this guilt; it will never go away because I know I have taken away every chance for you to be happy, I took away your choice. I have made you an outcast, none of your friends will be able to understand why this has happened, hell they are probably all worried about you right now, and they won't know your fate until this damn war is over. But it is already too late because you are married to the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons, and there is no such thing as a divorce in the magic that bound us. Let me apologize to you, for ruining your life."

Hermione had tears starting to run down her cheeks, which Severus wiped away gently.

"I can learn to live with you, and I am sure my friends will understand the situation. Let's just survive this and defeat Voldemort."

"That was always my plan, my love."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! Thank you so much for all of the support! I love reviews and I will love you if you take some time to tell me what you think! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione and led her to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pantry, pulling out the ingredients for French toast. Severus started making coffee for himself, but stopped, not knowing if she drank coffee or tea in the morning. He had never lived with anyone else during his adult life and never had to think about another's wishes.

"Do you like coffee or tea in the morning?"

"Both, but right now I will take coffee please. Strawberries or blueberries?"

"Mmm. Strawberries please."

Hermione stopped for a moment.

"I think that is the first time I have ever heard you say "please. I am surprised you have manners." She said with a smile in his direction.

"Well, I have to keep up my "I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you" snarky Death Eater evil Potions Master façade, you know, to hide my Double Agent status." Severus said in a dry humorless voice.

He watched his wife ponder this for a moment.

"How do you do it?" She asked. "How do you put up an impenetrable mask?"

"Years of practice. I was hurt once, and I was ridiculed for my weakness, so I decided to never let that happen again."

Hermione nodded and resumed making them breakfast.

She had been silent, wondering what could have happened to Severus, besides Lily Evan, that could have hurt him so badly, when she felt a slight tickle in her mind. She trying to push it away, but it pushed back harder.

Suddenly she recognized the feeling.

"You are using Legimence on me!" she said, wheeling on her husband. "How dare you invade my thought like that!"

Startled Severus said, "I just wanted to test your Occlumency skills. I didn't mean to frighten you. I would never look through your thoughts without your permission." His soothing voice calmed Hermione down.

"I am going to need to teach you Occlumency for when you are in front of the Dark Lord again. We don't need him knowing his master plan failed."

"I am going to have to see him again?" Hermione asked shakily before turning back to breakfast.

"I am afraid so, my love. He will want to see his newest servant, and how she is loyal to him and only him. And also he knows how brilliant you are and he will want you helping me with my potion making."

Hermione was intrigued. "What kind of potions are you making?"

"Well I am making all you basic healing potions for both the Dark Lord and the Order. And on top of that I am supposed to be making secret weapons for both."

Hermione nodded and set their breakfast in front of them.

After a few minutes of silence Severus suddenly said, "We need to get you appropriate clothing for when you are presented to the Dark Lord. As you are not a Death Eater you do not need to wear the traditional robes. Muggle clothes would probably be best for now; I can't risk taking you shopping in Diagon Alley. By now the news of your disappearance will be spreading."

Mutely Hermione nodded again, afraid to speak for fear she might start crying.

Severus noticed her emotions flit across her face briefly, noting the grief and sadness, but did not comment. He was not accustomed to handling female emotional problems and was not looking forward to starting now.

When their breakfast was finished Severus spelled the dishes clean and then made them fly back to their respective shelves.

Hermione watched the simple magic with clear envy spelled on her face. "When do you think I will get my wand back?" She felt vulnerable without its constant presence.

"When the Dark Lord thinks you are his to control." said Severus. "I was able to convince them not to snap it because you could be the most valuable asset to their cause." He tone took on a slightly darker quality when he thought about this young girl aiding the Dark Lord in any way.

Shaking his head to clear the horrible images Severus lead them back upstairs to get ready for the day.

Soon after preparing, they stood in the foyer and Severus Apparated them to a small alley in a Muggle shopping district.

Hermione held on to his waist a moment or two longer than was needed, enjoying the feel of his muscles underneath her hands. He gave her a smirk as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Where would you like to go first, Madame Snape?"

Hermione looked startled at his use of her new name in such a relaxed way. "Umm…I think a convenient store would be best, so I can pick up a few essential things."

Severus led her to a corner store. On the way Hermione tried to ignore the stares they were getting, but once in the store it only got worse. The other customers were stopped short at the sight of this odd couple; a tall, surely, scowling man in all black clothing accompanied by a trembling young thing, clinging to his arm for dear life. Their obvious age difference and his permanent sneer did not help the whispers and stares.

As one woman openly gawked at them Severus noticed the girl's nails digging into his skin, and he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Pay no attention to them, love. If they knew what situation you were in they would forgive you for being with a git like me."

"I don't think they would. Muggles don't like it when older men take young innocent girls for their trophy wives." Hermione smiled at the man and finished shopping.

Soon she was dragging Severus to another store for clothing.

"What does one wear in front of Voldemort?"

Severus thought for a moment, "Narcissia is the only one who I see in the Dark Lords presence who is not a Death Eater. She almost always wears dark, respectable clothing."

Hermione nodded, and then went immediately to look at a bright, cheery sundress leaving Severus to worry about his brave, but impulsive wife.

She finished quickly and Severus decided to take her out for lunch. After a short walk through a nearby park the pair found a café. Severus wanted to get to know the young witch better, but was unsure was to say. He had never been a social person and could never find the right words to say to women.

As the odd couple looked over the menu Severus started to ask Hermione about herself. "So, Hermione, what was your childhood…" his voice stopped and Hermione looked up at him to see why. His face was contorted into a mask of pain and fear.

"We have to leave, now." He stood up, throwing money on the table and grabbed her hand. He led her to the closest ally and Disapparated.

Landing in his, no their, living room, Severus summoned his Death Eater robes and silver mask.

"I have been called. I don't know how long this will take, but please eat something. Help yourself to any books to occupy your time. I will make sure I am home before midnight so we can…well you know."

He paused before Hermione, taking in her worried and scared look. He has never had anyone worry about whether he would come home or not. Severus touched his new wife's check tenderly.

"Don't worry about me; I know how to handle myself at these meetings. I will come home to protect you." He briefly pressed his lips to hers.

"Please be careful." Hermione whispered as he pulled away. A moment late she was staring at the space he had been.

Hermione stood in the living room for a few minutes, taking in the silence of the house. Slowly she gathered the shopping bags from where they were dropped in his haste and moved to their bedroom.

As she put her purchases away, Hermione let her mind wander. This was the first chance she was able to be alone since this all happened.

Looking at the clock she saw it was almost two. In ten hours she would have to sleep with her old Potions Master, or else make them both face the wrath of Voldemort.

Once they consummated their marriage they could not get out of it. When wizards say "Till death do us part" they meant it. The magic in the wedding ceremony prevented any kind of divorce and they would be bound together until one died.

Hermione guessed that Severus had no real intention on surviving the final war, and that was another reason he agreed to marrying her. And even though his death would free her, she could not bear the thought of him dying.

If she was being honest with herself she would admit that she has had a crush on the man since her 5th year. Her feelings for the surly man grew as she grew to respect him more and eventually she found herself fantasizing about his skilled fingers and sexy voice.

Walking around her new home in a daze Hermione thought of what would happen later that night. Would he be as fast as possible, getting it over with quickly? Or would he take his time? Hermione could see him as a closest romantic.

But what worried her was that he might actually be like the other Death Eaters, brutal and cruel and uncaring. He was like that in his classes, why wouldn't he be like that in other aspects of his life?

It was with these disturbing thought in her mind that Hermione fell into a deep and uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again my dears! Want you have all been waiting for is here! I would like to take this time to remind you that this story is in fact rated R and you will know why when you read this chapter. Please forgive me, I have never written a scene quite like this and I would appreciate any feedback you can give me. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

When Hermione woke up with a small scream, strong arms wrapped around her making her heart beat faster than it already was and another, louder, scream tore from her lips.

The arms around her moved in soothing circles on her back and the man, Severus she realized, shushed her, and whispered in her ear to calm her down.

"It's alright, it was just a dream." Severus said, he was woefully inexperienced when it came to women and emotions, and had no idea what she could have possibly been dreaming of to make her this upset. He just held her awkwardly, hoping she would quiet down soon.

Eventually she did quiet and when she did she noticed how stiffly he was holding her.

"Oh." She said, scooting away from the man. "I didn't mean for you to…I mean…to cry…"

Severus held up a hand. "Why were you so upset?"

Hermione flinched; she wondered how she could possibly tell Severus about her dream without angering him.

He was not in a patient mood after the meeting, and said to her, "We don't have all night you know. Tell me."

Hermione looked at him with fear.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Tonight, what we are about to do…"

Severus looked at the girl in shock. **HE** scared her, the thought of sleeping with him made her cry. Heart-break and anger swept through and flooded his mind.

She continued, even though she could see the anger in his eyes.

"I know, rationally, that you wouldn't hurt me. You may even go so far as to make sure I enjoy myself, but it's my first time and I am so nervous and the dream didn't make me feel any better." She paused looking at him. His eyes held no emotions now, he was just rigidly waiting for her to get to the point.

"I dreamt you were like the other Death Eaters. It wasn't the real you." She said in a small voice. "I can't help it, but every time I think of the Death Eaters I think of what they do to innocents, and I guess knowing you technically are a part of their ranks made me think you would hurt me like they do and…"

His lips descended onto hers cutting her off with a passionate kiss. He was relieved that it wasn't him, personally, that she was terrified of, just his fake ranking in the Dark Lords service. Now he was determined to show her how much he wasn't like them.

Severus broke the kiss and happened to glance at the clock.

"**Shit!**" the time read eleven forty-five. He was at the meeting longer than he should have been.

She saw the time as well.

"It's alright. I understand." Hermione summoned all of her Gryffindor courage to smile at him without a trace of fear in her eyes.

"I apologize Hermione; I didn't want it to happen like this." Severus couldn't look her in the eyes as he took his wand and with a flick of his wrist turned off the lights, leaving only the fire place roaring. With another flick he divested both of them of clothing.

Hermione held her hand out to him in the dim glow, and he grasped it as a dying man would. Boldly she pulled him onto her, her other hand finding his cheek, guiding his lips towards hers.

Severus felt a growing passion in the girl, she engaged in the kiss with a reckless abandon, opening her mouth when he sucked on her bottom lip begging for entrance. His hands closed around her breasts gently rolling and tweaking her nipples until they stood erect. One of his hands ventured downwards, making Hermione moan softly when he touched her wetness.

Severus knew there would be no point in trying to get the virginal girl to climax with so little time left, so he parted her legs and angled his hips to place his erection at her entrance.

Hermione stared, wide-eyed at the feeling of him against her folds. He leaned down to kiss her as his hips slowly rolled and he pushed into her.

She moaned in pleasure, and it took all of Severus's control not to start thrusting wildly. He had no idea she could turn him on with just a little sound.

He kept pushing giving her time to adjust to his size, and then when he reached her hymen Severus whispered to her, "This is going to hurt, my love. I am sorry." And then he quickly thrust, breaking the thin membrane.

Hermione called out at the sudden pain as he completely filled her. Then pain was fleeting and soon she only felt pleasure as her walls contracted around him. He pulled out. Hermione was dismayed at the loss of contact. The feeling of him buried inside her had made her feel only bliss. She could lie for hours with him inside her.

Severus knew the wedding spell was sealed when she lost her status as a virgin and was about to roll off the girl when her arms came up and circled his neck.

"Aren't you going to finish?" she asked quietly. She blushed in the darkness at her surprisingly daring question.

"It would be unfair for you, if I got my release and you didn't." Severus did not like being a selfish man, and he wanted to prove to his young wife he was not like the Death Eaters.

Hermione felt audacious as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him into her, she could feel his erection near her entrance. She didn't know what came over her, but she reached in between them and placed him at the right spot. "I want to feel you in me." She said in a sensual whisper.

Severus mind went blank and he only hesitated for a moment before complying with his wife's wishes. He went in slowly, but not as slowly as before, and held himself there for an instant before pulling out and thrusting in faster.

Hermione's eyes closed with pleasure as his thrusts grew faster. He found a spot that caused her eyes to fly open and a cry to pierce her lips. Severus smiled as he continued to hit her G-spot, each time she moaned with pleasure he came closer to the edge.

He couldn't take much more of the torture and when her eyes met his he pushed into her one final time and came with a growl. He rolled off of her, pulling her with him so she was snuggled against his chest.

The last thing he remembered, before unconsciousness found him was her throwing her leg over him and sleepily saying, "I am so lucky you are mine."

And then blackness enveloped both of them.

* * *

The timid man watched as his Master stroked the huge head of the snake coiled around his chair. After the night's meeting his Master had retreated and stared at this piece of parchment and the clock. The Dark man did not have to wait long for the contract to glow with magic and a stamp to appear on top.

A high pitched laughter rang through the room as the Dark Lord rejoiced. His plan was working perfectly and all with pawns were in the perfect place.

"Wormtail!" he shouted. The rat-like man scurried quickly to his Master's side, bowing his head in respect and fear.

"I believe it is the perfect time to visit the newlyweds and interrupt their honeymoon. Tomorrow morning I want you to go to them and request their presence at the Malfoy residence in two days' time."

"Yes my Lord, of course." Hastily Wormtail departed the room and made preparations for the next day.

Looking down at his beloved snake Voldemort said, "Soon, my dear Nagini, we shall have the power to rule all."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I might not be posting another one for a while. Sorry! Please don't hurt me or send me hate mail! I am just having a hard time writing these next few chapters. Please understand. I would love it if you could see through your rage at me and review this wonderful chapter! Much love to you there will be! 3**

* * *

Surprisingly Severus woke up before his lovely bride. His eyes still closed he could feel the sun beat a tattoo on his eyelids.

Shifting slightly so that he was out of the direct sunlight Severus cracked a lid open and beheld a wonderful sight. Hermione was curled up, like the morning before, on his chest. Her curls were splayed across his chest and her shoulders, while her arms and legs were wrapped possessively around him.

He could feel a tightening in his chest; Severus was looking forward to seeing this sight first thing in the morning for the rest of eternity. He inwardly cringed at the goofy smile he must have on his face at the moment. Severus was not a man to show such, in his opinion, pathetic emotions for the world to see and to use against him.

But this witch now held a power over him, he would always be an open book for her to read and use as she saw fit. And Severus was quite unwilling to relinquish such power to her.

He knew something was different her fifth year, he was having trouble not thinking of her in inappropriate ways, and wanted, yes he actually felt the need, to be polite to the witch. He was unaccustomed to feelings like this; he hadn't felt anything this powerful since his own school days.

Gently Severus ran his hand down her side, coming to rest on the curve of her hip. He kissed her on her forehead, and felt her stir from the tender pressure. His hand traveled farther, onto her leg that was wrapped around his waist.

A soft moan came from Hermione's mouth as his hand caressed her. He continued kissing her face while shifting his hips to press his erection on her thigh.

Her eyes flew open as a gasp escaped her lips. Severus took this opportunity to meld his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

"Good morning, beautiful." Severus whispered when they broke apart.

"Good morning indeed!" Hermione said breathlessly. His lips were now on her neck, making all coherent thought next to impossible for her. She was flipped onto her back by Severus as he continued his ravaging of her neck and chest. He latched on one of her breasts, sucking and nipping. One of his hands grasped her leg behind the knee bringing it up to his waist.

Severus could hear all of the little gasps and moans his wife made in her pleasure and he was incredibly turned on. But this time he was intent on giving her pleasure first.

Leaving her breast his lips wandered down across her flat belly. Hermione's moans grew louder as Severus came closer to her center. Kissing the inside of each of her thighs to tease her Severus looked up and gave the girl a wicked grin.

He brought his mouth to her mound, covered in soft black curls, and with a flick of his tongue he made his beautiful wife cry out with desire.

Hermione clutched the fabric of the black sheets as Severus sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Two of his long fingers entered her while his tongue continued its ministrations on her clit. Hermione could feel a tightness in her lower abdomen grow tighter as she reached her climax.

Severus pushed his fingers into her faster and felt her walls contract around them. His tongue flicked out and sent Hermione over the edge, he felt what he could only describe as pride as she screamed his name when she orgasmed for the first time.

Severus slithered up to his wife's neck and began kissing her while her breathing slowed.

"T-that…was incredible!" Hermione said blushing fiercely.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." said Severus with a chuckle. "Now time for round two."

Hermione's eyes glazed over as he smirked down at her pressing his erection against her thigh. She could barely suppress her moan as she remembered how he felt inside her last night. Eagerly she bucked her hips up to meet his. Severus groaned and captured her lips as he prepared to enter her again, intending to bring them both to climax this time.

Before he could move his hips an alarm started sounding, ringing throughout his whole house.

"Fuck!" Severus climbed off of Hermione, who was covering her ears against the loud sound, and groped for his wand on the bedside table. With a flick the magical alarm ended.

"Hermione, a Death Eater just Apparated within a mile of this house, I can only this means they will be paying us a visit." Severus began digging for clothes for the both of them to wear. "You will need to be present for this meeting as the Lady of the house, undoubtedly whoever it is will be reporting everything they witness directly back to the Dark Lord."

He flung some clothes at the shocked girl and she immediately began putting them on; Hermione did not like the way her husbands was panicking.

"I need you to act…well subservient, none of that Gryffindor foolishness right now. Act fearful, remember you just unwillingly married Severus Snape the Death Eater and Bat of the Dungeon." He sneered.

"But no matter what happens," At this Severus looked at his half-dressed wife of a day and his eyes softened, "please, please Hermione, remember I love you, and I am only putting on this act to protect you."

Severus was finished dressing when he heard the knock at the door, and as he swept past Hermione he gave her a quick kiss, and then put on his 'Professor Snape' face and left.

Hermione stood still, in the middle of buttoning up her shirt and she heard Severus open the door and the voice of another man. She recognized the squeak of Peter Pettigrew and she grew angry. The man that caused the murder of her best friend's parents was standing down stairs and she had to act submissive in front of him.

Controlling her rage Hermione finished getting dressed. She had to remind herself that she wouldn't be the only one punished if she acted out.

Just like her former Professor did she schooled her features into a mask of indifference, with a hint of fear, and walked downstairs to greet the unwelcomed guest.

The two men stood in the family room just off of the main hall. Severus stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the much shorter man, who had a smug confident look on his face.

Hermione cautiously walked into the room to stand next to her husband, making sure to leave enough room between them to indicate to their guest that she did not wish to be near him.

"Ahhh, Miss Granger…"

"Mrs. Snape." Severus snapped at the rat.

"Of course, my apologies," said Pettigrew hastily. "Mrs. Snape, I dare say you remember me? Of course it was quite a while when we met, back when Black was still…"

"Yes I remember the rat who murdered my best friend's parents." Hermione spat out coolly, ignoring the warning look Severus gave her.

"Quite a temper missy, you better watch out." Pettigrew said his voice like oil. Hermione repressed a shudder as he leered at her, but was surprised when Severus gave the man a low growl.

"It would be wise for you not threaten my wife and get to the point quickly Wormtail."

Peter advanced toward the couple and mockingly bowed.

"It is my honor, on behalf of our great Dark Lord, to invite you to the Malfoy Manor for dinner and a ball, held, of course, in honor of your wedding."

Hermione cringed with disgust at the rat like man.

"In two days' time you and your Mudblood will be expected at…"

Hermione lost it. "How dare you! You good-for-nothing piece of slime! You dirty rat, how dare you call me…"

She stopped screaming when the man's hand made contact with her cheek. The force put behind the silver hand knocked Hermione back and she fall to the floor. Blood flowed from a gash torn across her cheek.

Severus jumped into action, livid that the man would dare harm his wife.

"Wormtail!" he bellowed at the man, who was advancing on the fallen girl.

All confidence the man had shown earlier disappeared as the Potions Master stalked toward the scrambling man.

"You should know better than to touch what is mine." Snape hissed in a deadly voice.

"B-but…but she's a Mudblood and…and she s-spoke without permission."

"You do not get to touch her." With each word Snape said his voice rose ten-fold. "Now get the hell out of my house!" he shouted.

The cowering man found his voice to squeak out, "She deserves to be punished. The Dark Lord would not let…"

"I will punish the girl as I see fit!" Snape grabbed Pettigrew by the collar and dragged him to the door. "Inform our Master that we will be present at the Malfoy's ball."

Snape slammed the door and threw up as many wards he could with a flick of his wand. As soon as he turned his back to the door he let his mask drop and his worry and fear showed on his face. He ran into the other room to see Hermione struggling to get up.

He rushed to her, "Here, let me help you."

As soon as his hand touched her shoulder she gave a frightened scream and did her best to get out of his grasp. Tears of pain fell down her marred face and fear arose in her eyes.

"No, no get away from me! Don't hurt me!" Hermione felt confused more than anything else. Here was a man who not even twenty minutes ago had pleasured her, bringing her to an unbelievable orgasm and he had just told Voldemort's servant to punish her.

Hermione didn't know which man was the real Snape. For six years he had been the evil and cruel Professor and Death Eater, but he had shown her a different side, one he claimed to be the real him.

"Hermione, I promise I won't hurt you, let me help you." Severus was alarmed, and starting to really worry about the amount of blood still flowing from his loves cheek.

Spots danced in front of Hermione's eyes as she continued to fight.

"No. No, please don't hurt me. Stay away from…me."

Severus caught Hermione just as she fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there. Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for keeping y'all waiting. So busy getting ready for the start of school. Only one week away! Hopefully you will find it in your hearts to forgive me for not updating for over a month! I have the rest of this story planned out and right now it looks like it will be 20 chapters long! Yay! I should be back to updating weekly, or close to it now. Please review, I love hearing what you guys think.**

* * *

"My Master, all is going according to your plan. The Mudblood has a temperament that Snape has yet to tame, but he said he will punish her for…misbehaving." Wormtail bowed low to his Master, who dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Voldemort's other hand stroked the head of his precious familiar. "Yesss my sweet Nagini, we will have what we so desperately desire. Now we must wait." A cold laugh emitted from the Lord's near lipless mouth.

The great snake looked at her Master with intelligent eyes that appeared to be echoing her Masters demented merriment.

* * *

The first Hermione noticed when she woke up was that the bed was cold. This observation worried her, not because of **his** absence, but because after just two mornings of waking up with him she was already expecting it.

Hermione's head pounded slightly as she moved to sit up. '_All this from a slap?' _She thought. She had been through much, much worse than this, and yet a slap had brought her down. Raising a hand to her cheek, Hermione felt a small line that ran across it, now marring her face.

Had Severus not been able to heal it completely? He was a Potions Master, and he had surely made all of Madame Pomfry's stock which would be able to make this small scar disappear forever. Maybe it was part of her punishment?

Confusion spread through her. Hermione did not know what to think, which did not happen very often to her. As a rational person, her mind usually supplied her with the answer and that had never led her wrong in the past. But now her heart had decided to finally speak up and was causing an uproar within her.

Rational thinking made her believe that she should not have given her trust to this man so easily, she hardly knew him besides what she observed in his classroom. If that was all she was to go by than he deserved none of her trust and less of her respect.

Snape was a cruel man not only to her but to her best friends, especially Harry who did not deserve the hatred aimed at him, just for looking like Snape's old nemesis.

Dumbledore trusted him irrevocably. That was one very good reason to trust Snape, and her mind understood that to a degree.

But then her heart stepped in to tell her kind to stop being so rational, no matter that he said he would punish her. He told her he loves her and that he didn't want to do this to her.

Hermione closed her eyes, wishing the battle would stop and the right answer would come forward, knowing that it would never be that easy. The door opened causing her eyes to fly open in shock. Fear cross her face as she took in Snape, standing in there in his full teaching ensemble looking fearsome as ever. As soon as Severus saw she had her eyes open the pool on his face turned immediately to one filled with concern.

"You're awake! I was so worried…" he said as he took a few steps into the room. When Hermione saw he was getting closer to her she tried her best to back away from him, curling into a ball against the headboard.

"No! Don't come any closer!' Severus stopped, confused. He took in the look of wild fright on the girls face and realization dawned on him.

"Don't be absurd Hermione. I would never hurt you."

"But you said…"

"All a part of the act, I assure you. I have no intention of 'punishing' you for your little outburst. Although I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Wormtail for what he did to you." Snape said evilly. "Now let me check you over and make sure everything is alright. Pettigrew gave you a mild concussion with that damned silver hand of his."

He advanced again and Hermione allowed it, not letting her guard down though. When Snape drew his wand she violently flinch, but he ignored it and performed a few diagnostic spells on her.

"You are all clear. Now I have to keep the scar on your face, so they think I would heal you. The day of the Malfoy's ball I may end up putting a few glamour bruises on you to make it look like I roughed you up a bit." Snape threw a cheeky grin at his wife, but sobered immediately when he saw she was still looking at him fearfully.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione took a breath. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?" her voice was small and Severus had to lean closer to make out what she was saying.

"I am just so confused by all of this…"

She heard him sigh and felt the bed move as he sat down beside her.

"I know this is overwhelming for you."

Hermione opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark, but Severus held up his hand.

"Let me speak girl." She nodded, visibly put out by his 'teacher voice' as she called it.

"I am not the man you have known all these years. I do not enjoy being that man. But I have to live with it. I am, was, a spy for the order. My loyalties will always lie with the Light. Do you want proof? I can easily give it to you." Severus was almost pleading with Hermione to give him a shot to really earn her trust.

After a moment of thought she nodded. "Okay, what proof?"

Relief washed over him when she didn't refuse him out right.

"What can you tell me about the Patronus charm?"

"The Patronus charm is Light magic that requires the caster to focus on a strong happy thought to properly cast a corporeal Patronus." Hermione said without a moment's hesitation, her voice taking on its famous know-it-all tone.

"Can you cast a corporeal Patronus?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Harry taught everyone in the D.A. our fifth year. Mine's an otter." Hermione said smugly.

"Impressive." Snape said. "Back to your answer, you said a Patronus is Light magic. What does that mean?"

"No one who uses Dark magic, who lets the Dark magic consume them, can use it."

"So, based on that do you think a Death Eater, someone who is completely in the service of Lord Voldemort, could use Light magic?"

She thought about this. "No, theoretically it would be impossible."

Severus smiled, "It is not theoretical. No true Death Eater, not even Voldemort one of the most powerful wizards, can produce a corporeal Patronus. The most they can do is cast wisps of light."

Hermione looked stunned as Severus took out his wand again and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A doe burst forth from his him wand and bounded about the room before coming to a stop in front of Severus, who held out his hand, before completely vanishing.

"A doe?" Hermione asked. "But…" she did some quick thinking. Spouses, who were trueloves, usually had similar Patronuses. Harry's Patronus was a stag just like his father's which would mean…

"Yes, it was Lily's Patronus as well." Snape stated when he saw the look of comprehension on Hermione's face. He had a far off look on his face as if he was miles, or years, away.

"Lily Evans and I were close childhood friends. We grew up not far from each other and I was the one who recognized that she was a witch long before her Hogwarts letter came. She was gifted with magic and could control it even without a wand or training. I fell in love with her over the years, but nothing would ever come of it. She knew, of course, but never wanted anything more than friendship. In our seventh year she started dating Potter and they were soul mates. I started training to become a Death Eater not long after that." Severus stopped and took a long, shaky breath before continuing.

"It was I who overheard the prophesy about Harry and who told the Dark Lord. But I regretted it immediately when I found out he thought it meant the Potter's boy. I went to Dumbledore and begged him to hide the family. I have been a spy ever since."

Hermione had silent tears streaming down her face. Severus hesitantly reached out and wiped her eyes, cradling her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep, my love. You need to rest."

Severus stood up to leave, but was stopped when Hermione's hand grabbed his arm.

She tugged at his sleeve as she moved over, pulling him down on the bed.

"Stay." She whispered.

And he did.


End file.
